Some microphones use a deformable diaphragm to convert sound into an electrical signal. Sound, in the form of pressure waves, causes the diaphragm to deform generating an output signal that may be proportional to the change in pressure acting on the diaphragm. Mechanical vibration or physical acceleration of the microphone itself can also cause the diaphragm to deform. The vibration or acceleration-induced deformation can also generate or affect the microphone's output signal. Accordingly, a microphone may produce an output signal which includes a first component indicative of the sound waves incident on the microphone and a second component resulting from vibration or acceleration of the microphone. These two components may be difficult to distinguish, and any alteration of the microphone's output signal not caused by sound waves may be undesirable.
Many consumer devices include a microphone to measure, record, or transmit audio signals. Frequently, such consumer devices may also be portable and many are handheld. For example, cell phones often include a microphone to record and transmit a user's voice. Microphones in these devices often experience vibration or acceleration during use, which can affect the microphone's output signal.